It Started With a Quiz
by vogonsoup
Summary: Chris's crush on PJ is becoming a problem, he can't handle the pain knowing that PJ only likes girls. A mutual friend comes up with a plan than might save their friendship and give Chris what he needs. It has unexpected consequences but can it still turn out OK. It all starts with Chris causing a stir with a girl at his quizz show.


Chris posted the tweet letting his followers know that he was doing a pilot quiz show for Youtube comedy week, asking for panelist suggestions and waited for the flurry of answers. He had a good idea of one contestant many of them would be asking for, which was fine he'd already OK'd the date with PJ as soon as he knew he would be doing the spoof quiz. He was Chris's first choice too.

The 'panelists' were quickly in place, Peej of course, Jack from Jacksgap, Emma Blackery, Dean Dobs, Pleasant Ryan and Benjamin Cook.

The studio held a small studio audience of very happy people the atmosphere was fizzing with energy, eager whispers and giggles. They didn't seem to mind the retakes that had to be done, it was all extra fun with their favourite Youtubers after all. Dean got a lot of audience love off the back of Chris's feigned disappointment that he wasn't Jack. After the show there was some mingling with and chatting to the people who had come to watch for a little while, and included a short round of Q&As. Chris was hyped and excited by the way things were going for him lately, lots of fingers in lots of pies. He shot little glances at PJ, he was so cool and together now, he'd always been kind of manly for his age but he'd grown into it well. The swell of butterflies in his stomach whenever he looked at him was getting to be a problem.

Things were going well when someone asked "Chris, a lot of us have seen the video of a chat response you gave where someone asks if you live alone and you dance to 'living on my own', nice legs by the way... so do you still live alone?".

"You are a cheeky so and so aren't you". Chris responded with a twinkle in his eye, though he couldn't help feel a little sad at the response he would give if he were being honest. The truth was he liked his own space and he could be a little moody and difficult to live with. The only person he though he could ever put up with and could put up with him 24/7 was PJ, and Peej had never given any real hint that he might consider shacking up with him at any point.

Chris had hinted.. well more than hinted actually, that Peej would be welcome to stay with him while he flat hunted and got established in London, secretly hoping that he would just end up staying permanently. Peej had told him that although he would like to move to London when his degree came to an end, he wanted to do it with his Uni friends, his crew as he put it. Chris could understand why, they were a little family and worked really well together as a unit. Chris realised that PJ may have felt a little uncomfortable staying with him, because surely Peej must know, that beneath the jokes about fancying him to tease their viewers that he really did have a huge crush on his friend.

Chris had been feeling a little down about what he couldn't help but see as PJs rejection of him even though he could understand Peej's reasoning. So despite the excitement, he felt like throwing caution to the wind and he was in the mood to stir things up more than usual. In response to the question the idea that popped into his head left him scanning the room for a victim. Spotting a young woman at the back of the room that seemed a viable target, he strode towards her confidently through the crowd. She was dressed casually in black jeans and a white T-Shirt with tiny writing on it, which as he lunged across the room towards her he realised said 'if you can read this you've violated my personal bubble'. She was wearing rectangular black rimmed glasses rather like his friend Phil's and a startled expression as if she wasn't sure whether to run or punch him.

He gave her a big smile and as he reached her leant down and whispered, "would you play along? Things may get messy, are you ok with being kissed". She nodded, oh yes she was fine with being kissed, but afraid to speak in case she croaked.

Chris was 'on' for the audience playing them like a fiddle. He knew that Youtube had warned them as they filed in to expect anything, and that if they were not up for audience interaction then they should not come in. So he hoped the girl would be ok with this, but he felt the risk was worth it anyway. "Um" then a cough as he said with a tremble in his voice for effectto the room in general, being sure to look shifty with a practiced expression to the audience that said, you know I'm going to be lying and this is going to be awkward for all of us.

"Um.. living on my own at the moment, but..." he said in a sing song tone "it doesn't mean I haven't got an errr.. girlfriend" scratching the back of his head and grimacing slightly. Chris placed one hand on the girls elbow awkwardly, then glancing behind him at the audience and panel, he leant in to give her a peck on the lips, missed and kissed the top of her glasses. He continued for a moment generally making a show of incompetence andmessing it up, muttering sorry to the girl, shifting position trying again with equally unsuccessful results.

Now to really fuck with them he though laughing inside. He gave Rebecca as he later found out she was called, a wink. Leaned in confidently towering over her a little but scooching down. He enfolded her in his arms and kissed her neck expertly, and then proceeded to kiss her passionately full on the lips, flipping her back in his arms like something from an old movie making Rebecca yelp. Chris was now looking at PJ, while snogging Rebecca like an old time movie pro, his eyes never leaving PJ's. PJ he noted with satisfaction was as gobsmacked as the audience. He looked uncomfortable, his lips were parted his face was bright red and his eyes burnt into Chris.

The whole thing had only lasted a minute but the room was buzzing as Chris set Rebecca back on her feet, she looked as if she'd been in a hurricane. He leant in and whispered, "sorry about that, thank you so much are you ok with it?". Rebecca laughed awkwardly and nodded vigorously. "So there you have it.. er.." Looking over to Rebecca questioningly.. "Rebecca" she responded with a grin... "Rachel...I mean Rebecca...my girlfriend". He grinned smugly at PJ who was still looking slightly shell shocked but laughed none the less.

Chris had intended to simply go home after the shoot but it kind of evolved into a party all agreeing where to go to hang out. During the evening Chris made sure to chat with PJ but kept it quite casual, friendly but not flirty. He was pleased to notice that PJ was a little confused by this, he wasn't used to Chris not hitting on him at all, even in a joking manner. Even though he'd hammed up the 'I love PJ' thing for the show he usually couldn't help himself flirting at least a bit 'off camera' too. Late on in the evening PJ managed to corner Chris on his own, Chris was uncharacteristically sober for the time of night but PJ was uncharacteristically tipsy. "Hey Chris, nice party". "Yes I can't take credit for it though" he smiled his gaze moving around the room, briefly alighting on Emma having a quick snog with her boyfriend and chuckling to himself.

PJ cradling a drink in his hand gestured back and forth between himself and Chris "Are we ok Chris?.. You haven't been in touch much since … you know ..."

"Oh of course we are Peej, you're one of my best friends, you know how hectic things have been. People think I'm just sitting on my arse all day playing games and watching movies but..."

PJ interrupted "Errmm, you do Chris.." Chris laughed, "Yup, we both know I do more of that than's good for me, but I've been up to my arse in pilot development, and parts in different shows, pestering the BBC and stuff ... Just busy Peej". Just busy Peej". He was touched that PJ thought he had been distant because he'd refused to stay with him while flat hunting, he felt it showed he cared. Chris smiled struggling to stay casual, patting PJ's upper arm. The strain was starting to tell though. Every time he looked at Peej his treacherous bloody heart skipped a beat and he felt his eyes soften, his lips involuntarily part and all sorts of thoughts and feelings start to swamp him. He shook his head and stuttered a little this time "I... I.. I'm feeling a bit tired Peej, I'm just going to have a word with the others and then home to bed for me I think", he couldn't help the little sigh that escaped at the end of the sentence. He wished PJ was coming back with him and they could snuggle up in bed and chat about the day until they drifted off to sleep.

PJ's eyes followed Chris through the room as he stopped to chat with and thank all of the other friends that had participated and got caught by a few other guests too. Chris spotted Finn who had come along as part of the audience and stopped to chat to him. He leant in close to better hear something he was saying, laughing and nodding, Finn's lips casually brushing against him. PJ's eyes narrowed, his breath caught in his throat and his grip tightened on his glass his reaction catching him by surprised. He shook his head and gulped trying to shake off the stupid jealous feeling before tearing his eyes from Chris and heading off to look for Jamie and Sophie, who had been able to come down for the filming. They were having a great time, and were pleased to see Peej, he tried not to worry about the new way Chris seemed to be reacting to him. Although he didn't succeed very well he still enjoyed the rest of the party with the great group of people gathered there.

Chris's pov

At home slipping between the cool sheet Chris smiled, he thought the Quiz had gone well, he felt a little bad about snogging Rebecca she was a nice girl but he so badly wanted to make PJ jealous. Not to mention wanting to stir things up he'd been in one of his who gives a shit moods. He even managed a chuckle at the thought of the shit storm of Gifs and speculation that were probably already plastered all over Tumblr. He even brieflydeluded himself that he might have succeeded in making Peej jealous, but he reasoned how could he be jealous. If you don't fancy someone you don't fancy them. PJ liked girls so if he was jealous of anything it was that Chris had appeared to be making out with someone he found attractive himself.

Although the quiz had been both hard work and fun Chris couldn't help but feel strangely disappointed. He turned on his side cuddling into the cool soft folds of apillow which offered no comfort, not the sort he needed anyway. Feeling a little flat and empty he fell asleep with eyes threatening to leak.

He woke way to early after his late night to the ping of a text message hitting his phone. The time on the screen blurry and difficult to read as his eyes adjusted to the light showed eight thirty. His eyes working better now as they adjusted he opened the message

_'Did it work?'_.

He smiled, and sent back

_'I honestly don't know, I'm not sure if I can keep it up'_.

A few minutes later a text returned,

_'hey, don't be dirty...keep it up indeed'_

Chris chuckled

_'I told you, if you do what you always did, you'll get what you always got, you have to try a different tack now. If it works great, I hope it does, but if it doesn't maybe time to admit defeat'_.

Chris was hopeful, but the thought of the last words of the text being a possibility made him feel quite queasy.

_'Ok, I'll keep up the different tack ;). .Thanx x'_ .

Over the next few days he was busy with filming for 'Some girls', his beany made him look like a refugee from Royston Vasey. While he was busy he didn't text PJ with updates, or flirty snap chats as he might normally have done. He did however 'casually' mention to mutual friends that he'd met some lovely 'ladies and boys' on the setand had had a great evening out with some of them.

Nearly two weeks went by when his phone pinged.

'_Hi Chris, I'm going to be in London for a couple of days, wanna hang out?'_.

Peej, Chris grinned, it had been hard not spamming him with emails, texts and chat requests but it was good to know that PJ hadn't forgotten him. He didn't text back immediately but waited over an hour, then sent

_'Hi Peej, sorry got busy there for a moment ;) . 'Yeah, sure, probably... what days will you be here'_.

_'I'm coming down on Monday, and leaving on Thursday'. _

_'hang on let me check'_

PJ knew he had his confused face on. Chris never normally had to check, he was very organised and would usually ask PJ to come with him if he wasn't going to be at home; and what was with the winky face, was he 'busy' with someone... Well he supposed there was no reason why he shouldn't be.

PJ was getting worried, he didn't want to lose Chris, it felt as if he was moving on from him. PJhad assumed that no matter what, they'd be close friends for ever, they'd shared so much together. He felt deeply sad that Chris might one day not be there for him.

PJ's phone buzzed

_'Hiya Peej, I can do Thursday morning, meet in Starbucks? or do you want to come over?'_

PJ really was baffled now, he had hoped to see Chris most days for at least a little while not just for a short time on the day he had to leave trip didn't feel so exciting now, just boring meetings and flat hunting. He couldn't believe he'd just thought of meetings that could change his life for the better as boring, what had got into him!

_'Sure Chris, we'll meet at yours, let me know what time before Thursday'_

_'OK Peej, see you soon, be good'._

Chris started to pace, he was shaking like a leaf, every particle of him was saying that he'd done the wrong thing. He opened up his text messages several times and started to type. '_Come over Monday, Peej I miss you ;)_...' delete, again and again he started a new text. Until he threw his phone onto his bed in frustration and ran for the bathroom and heaved his guts up.

PJs Pov

He sat by his desk his hands running through his hair his face doing weird things. PJ was as he would say later 'a little conflicted'. He'd been busy finishing his degree, and tying up things at Uni so the fortnight he and Chris hadn't been in touch after the quiz had passed quickly. He had had some pretty peculiar dreams during that time but wrote them off as stress. His life had been organised moving along preset tracks for the last few years, now it was starting the next phase and he wanted to make it good and he'd always factored Chris in to it, it was scary prospect with Chris; without him?He wasn't sure how he felt.

What's up Peej? "Oh Hi Soph, nothing really... um ...do you think Chris has been acting a bit weird for the last few weeks?"

"With Chris it's hard to tell really" Sophie smiled at Peej questioningly

PJ had been seeing the moment where Chris had kissed Rebecca playing in his head fairly regularly when his mind was wandering or daydreaming. One night he'd even dreamed that Chris was kissing him not Rebecca. He'd woken up with a lurch, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he settled down consciously trying to create a nice warm feeling about his last girl crush.

"Well.. he doesn't seem to want to spend much time with me anymore" he admitted more honestly than he'd intended.

"Hey Peej" Sophie walked to him and put one arm around his shoulders. He hadn't realised he looked as if he'd needed comforting, he laughed though it sounded fake even to his own ears.

"It's ok Soph, it's not like we're married or anything" he shrugged trying for jovial and failing.

"You must know he's got a crush on you? I think he's trying to pull back because he knows you're into girls. Perhaps you do need to not see each other so much Peej, it's not like you can give him what he needs"

PJ was shocked by how much Sophie's words stung, she was a great friend, always honest with him whether he wanted her to be or not. He realised he'd always chosen to see Chris's 'crush' on him as purely for audience entertainment and general messing about, but in his heart he had to admit to himself now that he knew there was at least a kernel of truth in made no secret of being bi and PJ knew he'd had several flings while they had been friends, but they'd never lasted long. He would tease PJ in private that they weren't 'him'.

They'd never been the sort of friends who hung out all the time but that was partly due to the distance between their homes, they both knew that there wouldn't be too big a gap in between visits. They loved it when they got a chance to spend extended periods together and there had been plenty of chances for that. Times like when they made collaboration videos together, beingpart of the fantastic foursome; when they all went to Italy, and their European trip had been some of the best times of his life.

PJ found himself musing on the possibility of staying with Chris in London, it would be a great laugh that's for sure, and they loved each others company. Soph, Jamie, Louis and James could still be within easy reach.

A text buzzed him out of his daydreaming. As he opened it up PJ decided that he wouldn't bother going to London on Monday, he didn't like the thought of being there without being able to call on Chris, and at least have a coffee together. He had to go on the other days because he had meetings with people who might be able to help him get into film making more professionally, so a Tuesday start it would be.

Chris's Pov

Chris became aware of the cold that had seeped through his body while he slept, the sour churning in his stomach a testament to the alcohol he'd consumed last night, in an attempt to drown out the seemingly obsessive yearning for his friend that he couldn't seem to shake off. He wasn't aware he'd fallen asleep on his bathroom floor until an incessant banging on his door woke him. He looked at his phone, 12.30pm, shit how long had he been here, he remembered tumbling to the bathroom floor late last night but he hadn't looked at the time. He wasn't a pretty sight, his hair pretty much standing on end, a white t-shirt and boxers and traces of dried vomit cracking at the corners of his mouth.

Who ever was at the door could just bugger off, he couldn't answer it in this state. He splashed cold water on his face which helped to wake him up, then went in with the soap. Brushing his teeth always made him feel more human after a heavy night. He'd zoned out while cleaning himself up and was surprised to realise that the door was still being assaulted by some heavy knocking.

Fuck! Chris exclaimed to the empty room. He moved carefully to save his aching head picking his way unsteadily to the door. The flat was strewn with what he presumed were the remains of video props. He didn't remember filming at the moment, but he'd check for footage later. He occasionally had ideas while sleepy or 'tipsy' which he performed on the spur of the moment and added to, edited and generally tinkered with later.

A petite figure could be seen about to hammer the shit out of his door again, he opened it blinking into the sunlight face screwed up, "Soph!? What you doing here lady?". 'Aren't you going to ask me in then Chris?"... "Sorry, of course, come in".

Sophie was looking quite flushed and a bit agitated no wonder, she had been knocking for well over ten minutes he thought. She'd never been to his place before and it was strange to see her here in his flat without even a text to ask if he would be in.

Chris was already clattering about in his lofty kitchen making Sophie a cup of tea, they settled at his table with the steaming mugs, biscuits for Sophie, paracetamol for Chris.

"So, 'sup little Soph?", Sophie grinned, "Don't be so patronising you misogynistic leaseholder". "Touche" Chris drawled slowly, a big grin on his face, he loved Sophie's feisty no bullshit attitude.

Sophie picked around the edges of her hob nob, making little crumbs on the plate she still hadn't told him why she was here. The truth was she didn't really know herself, but she wanted to talk to Chris where she could see his body language, hear the intonation in his voice rather than just talk by text.

Chris made small talk, asked her how she thought her finals had gone, and how the rest of the 'crew' were, avoiding mentioning the one person he desperately wanted news of.

Sophie coughed, "Chris, how do you feel about Peej, really, deep down. Do you think you might just be interested in him subconsciously because he's not gay and he's a challenge?"

Chris was a bit taken aback by the question, perhaps she hadn't been flustered by being left knocking on the doorstep after all then. It wasn't what he'd been expecting her to ask she'd been helping him for a little while now with a new approach at seducing PJ. He thought she of all people should know how he felt. He guessed she was just concerned for her friend, but why now?

"I love him Soph" that was the first time he'd said those words, admitted it to himself or anyone else, because it was too painful to admit it, knowing that the chances it could be reciprocated were slim to none. "I've never loved anyone like I love Peej, not even my cats back home" he couldn't help but throw that in to lighten the moment. "It hurts every time I have to play cool with him, and avoid spending time with him when all I want to do is take every second possible just to be with him"

Sophie was turning her mug in little circles on the plate watching Chris carefully. She had, so Jamie said a good bullshit detector and Chris seemed to be genuinely spilling his guts, there was no real reason for him to lie. He could have just said that he liked Peej a lot and wanted a proper relationship she would have accepted that, he didn't have to actually say the L word but he had. Sophie smiled.

"Why are you asking this now then madam, and why the rousing a man from his sick toilet at this ungodly early hour of mid-day"

"Because" Sophie drew the word out with a Machiavellian smile playing around the edges of her lips, "I think it's working".

Chris froze, eyes wide, words not able to form for a moment everything in the room appearing hyper real the hardness of the seat beneath him, the smooth contours of table under his hands. "Do you really think so Soph?" his voice painfully needy to Sophie's ears. She nodded, "he's been talking about you pretty much constantly, it's getting on all of our tits to be honest she giggled. We can be doing something completely random like a game of dungeons and dragons and he'll come out with something like. Do you think Chris would like my new trousers" she laughed as she said this, "or do you think Chris really likes that girl he kissed?, or why do you think he hasn't he called me?".

She felt guilty at helping to play PJ with Chris but she hoped that he wouldn't be responding if he didn't really like Chris as more than a friend. They all thought that PJ and Chris would make a great couple.

Chris felt something like hope invading his mind, he was still afraid to let it in fully though, this was just PJ missing his friend he told himself. He'd not said anything specific or contacted Chris with anything suggesting he was now considering him as potentially something other than a good friend. Sophie knew Peej inside out so it was a good sign she thought their little plot was working. "Chris do you think we should risk knocking it up a notch by cancelling Thursday?"

Chris instantly blurted out "No!" surprising Sophie, "Sorry Chris, why not though?". "Because despite this being a 'plan' I need to see him Soph, I've been looking forward to Thursday since we arranged it". Sophie sighed perhaps Chris was right, perhaps PJ needed to see Chris too, partly to increase the yearning. "OK, but you have to tell him it has to be at Starbucks because you've got something on you can't get out of"

"You are evil Sophie, but if you think it's the right thing to do I'll do it, the approach I've been taking for years didn't work, did it!"

PJ's Pov

Monday night and Chris still hadn't contacted him, he was having trouble concentrating and found himself checking his phone and emails irritatingly often. He was very tired, he thought he was sleeping ok but he woke unrefreshed with a sad hollow feeling inside. He put it down to one stage of his life coming to an end, remembering the good days at university committing them to memory even as they continued to form.

He woke early on Tuesday ready for the trip to the train station, he noticed there was already a text showing. He opened it with the sole hope that it was Chris.

_'Hi Peej, sorry to take so long to get back to you. Can we meet at Starbucks instead, I'm going to have to be out all day I've got something on I can't blow off?'_

PJ's stomach lurched, nooo he'd been looking forward to catching up with Chris in private, maybe sharing a game or watching a movie while chatting on the sofa with popcorn. He felt angry but he also wanted the best for Chris so if he had something important on he should be happy for him.

_'Sure Chris I'll see you there, what time?'_

_'Is 9.30 ok?'_

_'Fine with me c u soon'_

Chris's pov

Chris's phone pinged again, Sophie?

'_Shit Chris I think he's been crying, his eyes are all puffy, and bloodshot, do you think we've gone too far? After all he's got important meetings this week I don't want us to screw them up for him before he's even gone'_

Chris texted Sophie to say he'd try and cheer Peej up a bit, and that he was really sorry he seemed upset then texted PJ.

_'Hiya Peej, sorry I've been a bit short with you been having trouble with some of the BBC stuff was hoping for more from them. I'm looking forward to seeing you and hanging out, good luck with your meetings, knock 'em dead'_

_'Thanks for that Chris, I was getting worried that you were trying to offload me, good luck with the BBC'_

Thursday

Chris made an extra effort to look his best, Sophie told him to wear a white shirt and suit because he looked extra hot in it. Chris had objected at first "you're not my mum, you can't tell me what to wear" he'd whined half joking. "Shut it Chris, you're doing this for PJ and yourself not me, stop shooting yourself in the foot just to be sassy". He decided at that moment that should this work out for him and Peej Sophie was going to be one hell of a task master. Anyway he could always tell PJ he was tarted up for his meeting.

PJ was wearing his green sweatshirt, and skinniest black jeans and feeling more excited than he should be about seeing his old friend, after all they'd done together it was a strange feeling. Because they had such a natural easy rapport he couldn't understand why his stomach and solar plexus felt as if there were not only flocks of butterflies thrashing around in there but a few bison too.

The boys reached Starbucks at about the same time and each did a double take when they saw the other. Making it painfully obvious that they liked what they saw. PJ positively glowed with a grin splitting his handsome face from ear to ear. Chris gave him a slow lazy smile, peering up from under his dark thick lashes, and through his wayward fringe. Then leaned forward and with a quick movement took PJ's hand and dragged him into the shop "come on then lets get some coffee in us we haven't got all day".

Pj saw Chris lean forward and for a panicky but worryingly exhilarating moment he thought he was going to kiss him, his eyes widened but he didn't step back. When he felt Chris's fingers wrap around his hand instead he was surprised to feel a twinge of disappointment at the non existent kiss. At the same time the firm touch of his hand made him draw in a deep breath and caused things stir that shouldn't really be stirring unless you were about to get very intimate with someone. He was left with the embarrassing dilemma of trying to keep something covering his lap area for the first ten minutes of their meeting.

When the boys were settled comfortably on one of the sofas at the back of the shop neither of them could hide their intoxication at being in one another's company again. Chris's eyes sparkled and he took on a vibrancy that had been missing for the last few weeks despite despite having been involved in some exciting things, not least of all his break at MCM comic con. They had plenty to talk about and the time just seemed to evaporate.

Chris found himself being more physical with PJ than he had intended. He'd tried to heed Sophie's instructions, "no pawing at him! And no suggestive jokes!" and he was doing his best, he honestly was, but he found himself casually brushing crumbs off PJ's legs or moving a strand of hair that had somehow found it's way into the corner of his mouth while PJ's hands were full with coffee and muffin.

Chris really wanted to help PJ through this transition from Uni to being back 'on civy street', to be there for him while he made big decisions. He decided that if this new 'get PJ to date me' approach hadn't worked in a week or two he wouldn't keep his friend at arms length any longer. He would have to swallow his own selfish interests down and be there for PJ just as a good friend at least for as long as he could handle it.

They paid a visit to 'forbidden planet', and for a little while they just geeked out and spent more than they should have. Chris bought Peej a 'Time Lord Psychic container' just because it looked cool and he thought it might be handy for some future video.

At one thirty Chris's phone pinged, he opened up a text from Sophie

_'Come on Chris you were supposed to have told him you had to go an hour ago'._

Chris sighed his shoulders slumping a little. He knew PJ was due to leave at four thirty and he would happily have stayed with him right until the moment he left, but Soph had been insistent that Chris should be the one to bring the 'date' to an end not Peej, or circumstances.

_'How do you know I haven't told him, cheeky'... _

_'Duh, PJ's my friend too dumpling head, he just texted me to say what a great time you were both having'. _

Chris responded

_'Never underestimate super spy Sophie :-('._

So Chris reluctantly manned up, "Sorry about that Peej, um, it was a text from Russell Kane, not often the big cheese texts you himself ...he wants to bring the meeting forward to talk about a couple of publicity things for 'Live at the Electric'" he lied. "I'm going to have to love and leave you Peej if that's ok?

PJ was disappointed not to have some more time with Chris, it wasn't ok though he would never say that. Time flew when they were together. He shouldn't complain though, Chris was obviously very busy and they'd had a great morning together. He thought he might spend the time left just taking time to wander about and enjoy the city, and catch a bit of lunch.

As they faced each other about to go in different directions Chris did something that he knew Sophie would tell him off for, but hey he was Chris Kendall, force of nature and professional arse hole. He subtly moved closer to PJ who hadn't noticed the manoeuvre, he was looking down at his feet shuffling awkwardly not really wanting to be the first to say goodbye. He looked up to see his friend inches away and smiling into his face, he briefly looked down again blushing furiously. He noticed Chris fumble in his pocket for something and come out with his keys. He continued to watch as Chris unclipped one of the keys from the set and reached out for PJ's hand which was hanging slackly by his side. He took the hand in both of his own and pressed the key into Peej's palm, "This is my spare front door key Peej you're welcome to pop in any time you want, you could go there to freshen up before you leave today if you like".

As PJ looked up about to say thanks Chris leaned forward and planted a lingering peck at the corner of PJ's lips. Before he could respond Chris stepped back "ok Peej I'll see you around sometime, don't be a stranger", smiling and with a wave he strode off into the crowd. Leaving PJ standing still amidst the bustling crowd. The key burning it's shape into his hand and Chris's kiss burning it's shape against his cheek and lips.

When Chris offered him his spare key he found himself immediately, instinctively, scrapping his plan to explore the city for a little longer. He just couldn't resist the chance to spend some time in his friends place, to sort of feel close to him for a little longer. Did Chris mean him to keep the key? He seemed to be saying so.

Chris's Pov

Chris dashed off to the nearest pub hoping that PJ would not decide to pop into the same place and threw himself into a chair, all hot and cold shivers. He was very aware of the fruity taste of the smoothy PJ had drunk after they left forbidden planet lingering on his lips. He sat at the table for a moment his head in his hands eyes closed trying to get a grip on his feelings. The taste, smell and feel of PJ's lips burrowing into his soul worming their way into his memory so that they would be there forever to taunt him if this plan of Sophie's didn't work out. He let out a deep stuttering sigh that seemed to come from his boots. Now he had to wait at least four hours just in case PJ had taken up his offer to freshen up to make sure that he had left by the time he got home. He knew he had to leave by 4.30 because Soph had told him there was something on that evening, so that he wouldn't be tempted to try and coax Chris to spend more time with him.

PJ's Pov

PJ took a cab to Chris's he didn't want to waste any more time on the streets. He turned the key in the lock and the instant the door opened PJ was overwhelmed by the familiar sense of Chris. He was even aware of the faint distinctive scent in the air which told him this was Chris's home. Every home has a different scent, whether it's a pet lovers slightly doggy scented home, or a neat freaks air freshener scented place. Chris's didn't have any strong distinctive over riding scent, wood perhaps from the polished floors, and a subtle aroma that he could only describe as freshly washed Chris.

PJ closed the door behind him and found himself in just a few strides standing in front of Chris's slightly disheveled bed. For some reason he allowed himself to sprawl out on top of the covers lying back with his head resting in the slight indentation left by Chris. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He was so confused, he had the end of Uni to cope with, plus trying to put some career opportunities in place; to be honest a lot of them were follow ups from pokers that had been in the fire for over a year but they still needed attention. Now this weird treacherous change in his feelings and reactions to Chris to contend with. Did he fancy his friend, he was pretty sure he loved him, but a lot of good friends loved each other right? He loved, Sophie, Jamie, Louis, James Phil and Dan... but even he had to admit to himself that they had never given him a boner before. He was for the second time today trying to ignore the painfully swollen feeling in his tight jeans.

Hand moving slowly down his body , eyes still closed breathing in the scent of his friend and feeling the soft fabric of his top give way to the harsh thick denim tight and constraining agains the growing swelling beneath his breath came faster. The flat of his palm moving against the hard mound. His breath was catching in his throat all he could think of was Chris. All the fun they'd had together what a great mate he was, and how his big soft subtly calico eyes melted when he looked at him, a gorgeous mixture of green, brown and even blue if the light was right. The way he teased him and how good that felt, how he took that for granted. PJ was becoming more aroused and his hips started to move against his hand. One moment he was lost in thoughts of Chris the next he had leapt off the bed as if seared by a snapping sizzling bolt of lightning.

PJ stood at the end of Chris's bed a mass of emotions flowing through his body and mind too much to contain. His breath coming fast and uneven. He wasn't normally a crier but another thing happened for the second time today and the floodgates just burst. Tears spilling down his cheeks and falling from his chin onto the floor. He just stood there for a moment hands in his hair trying to gather himself together. After a moment of indecision he wiped his eyes angrily picked up his backpack and simply fled. Knowing that Chris's door would lock behind him without the key he threw it onto the table and slammed the door behind him. Checking it to make sure it was locked.

His normally friendly open demeanour was muted on the journey home, shuffling onto the train trying to find somewhere relatively quiet to sit. Sometimes he felt almost ok and able to keep himself together watching the landscape rush by evolving and changing with every mile, at other times having to hide his face behind some paperwork as the tears refused to remain contained.

Chris's Pov

Chris moved on to a cinema after the pub hoping to shut off the constant gnawing thoughts and feelings in his brain and body, pleading with his sensible side to find PJ and just beg him to give him a chance. He knew if he saw PJ now he would do something that might ruin their friendship and he couldn't let that happen. 'After Earth' was showing, he hadn't even noticed what film was on when he bought the ticket, at first he was glad it wasn't some abysmal chick flick, as the film progressed he decided than even Bridgette Bloody Jones might have been better than this dull, trite unimaginative shite. At least his annoyance at the film took his mind of Peej a little, just a little though.

It was six o clock before he arrived home. He had half hoped to find PJ still there waiting for him, but the key was on the table and the flat was definitely bereft of Italian hunk. Chris sighed as he lowered himself onto the end of his bed shucking of his jacked and dumping it beside him. He was glad PJ had come here instead of wandering about, Chris knew PJ loved to explore the nooks and crannies of the city so he felt it meant something that he had chosen to come to his home rather than indulge in some sight seeing. His heart sank as he looked at the key on the table, it seemed like a physical manifestation of PJ's rejection of him as anything other than a friend. Peej knew he could have kept the key, Chris had kind of meant him to, so he knew that he was welcome anytime. The fact that he had chosen to leave it behind hurt Chris.

He flopped back on his bed and realised that the bedding had moved, even though he wasn't the tidiest housekeeper he could tell that they'd been crumpled up a little more, and the pillow smelt of Peej. He smiled to himself as he realised PJ must have lain here if only briefly. He turned on his side hugged the pillow to him burying his face in it the smell of PJ giving him more comfort than the soft fluffy pillow had given him alone. He didn't mean to but the emotional strain and his busy schedule of late had taken it's toll and he fell asleep where he was. He woke still clutching the pillow at four in the morning still fully dressed minus the jacket.

As he'd groped for his phone to check the time he realised that there were a couple of messages and a few missed calls showing. He opened the missed calls first there were two from Sophie and one from Jamie, Jamie very rarely called him, Chris was a little worried but he wasn't sure why he should be.

There were also two texts from Sophie, one from PJ! and Louis. All the texts from PJ's friends said basically the same thing,

_'what have you done to PJ'_

and _'he's gone out and he's not back yet'_.

First things first Chris thought PJ's text had come through at about twelve thirty he opened it with shaking hands.

_'I don't know what I want to say, but I want to say something, thoughts are running around me like bees around a peach... I guess what I really want to say is a question... Do you like me? Really like me, like you pretend to for the videos?...' _

Ohhhh fuck! Chris thought, this came through hours ago, PJ must think he was being a 24 carat cunt. He had to get in touch with him. He rang PJ's number and kept getting voicemail, he left several increasingly urgent messages the last one being

_'Yes I like you like that, I love you like that, get your skinny arse here or home safe NOW before you fall over a tramp or something!'. _

Nausea swept over Chris like the down rush of a roller coaster, fuck, fuck, fuck, what if something had happened to PJ because of his selfishness, PJ could probably have lived happily without him why did he have to go all crafty on his arse just to try and get him to want him back.

He checked the time it was four forty five am, about an hour since Sophie's last text he'd better get in touch with her. She would be worried and he doubted he would be waking her.

He pressed call and waited. Sophie sounded strained "Where the fuck have you been Chris!? We've been trying to get hold of you for ages". "Hang on Soph I fell asleep that's all, calm down, tell me what's happened. Peej... he was ok when I saw him last but I got a text from him while I was asleep". "Well tell me what it said then!" Sophie snapped trying hard not to shout.

Chris recited the message which he remembered by heart his voice cracking as he spoke. "Jesus Chris you don't think he's done something stupid do you? If he sent that hours ago and hasn't heard back from you, and his phone is switched off...", it was Sophie's turn to cry now. "Do we call the police?" Sophie thought about this, if he's not back by the morning we should, but would they bother now, he's young and out late they probably would assume he knows what he's doing and is enjoying himself somewhere, also he's not been gone long in 'missing person' terms".

"Tell me what happened when he got back Soph, it might give some inkling into what he was thinking or where he may be" Sophie took a deep breath and blazed her way through what had happened after PJ got home.

As Chris paced back and forth like a trapped animal Sophie began. PJ had arrived home looking s if he'd been in a fight, eyes red and nearly swollen shut, even his lips were puffed up. When she and Jamie, the only two of the 'crew' home at the time, had asked PJ what had happened he clammed up, brushing it off quickly claiming to be simply tired and that he must have had an allergic reaction to something. He did look quite blotchy and puffed up so for a short while they gave him the benefit of the doubt.

When Sophie passed his room a little later she heard what sounded like muffled crying. She never just walked into the boys rooms without knocking but she felt so bad for PJ she wasn't going to risk him saying she couldn't come in so she just burst in.

PJ was sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows on knees and hands running through his hair as if he didn't know what to do with himself. She'd pleaded with Peej to confide in her, reminding him that they were as good as family, hoping he would talk to her or one of the boys.

PJ had looked up at Sophie, clearly still crying, as if he couldn't stop even though he wanted to. His eyes glistened until his swollen lids could contain the sadness no more and a tear would make it over the bottom lid and meander down his cheek apparently unnoticed by Peej. "the look in his eyes was so pitiful Chris, he looked so young and scared".

It was killing Chris to hear this, he hadn't wanted to hurt Peej and he couldn't admit it to Sophie but there were tears coursing down his own face too. He felt like a completed dick. Sophie described how she'd sat next to him. Peej confided in a desolate tone she rarely heard from him "I don't know what to do Soph! Everything I thought I knew about myself is fucked up, I like girls, I love girls I want to get married one day and have kids!"... Sophie had rubbed PJ's back as if she was comforting a child. "I know that Peej, everyone knows, you've had some nice girlfriends since we've been friends, tell me what's wrong". "I don't know Soph" PJ had rested his head on her shoulder leaving a wet stain on her blue t-shirt.

"I really felt like shit Chris!" She had kind of blamed Chris in her head, but it wasn't his fault really. She'd done the mother confessor thing with Chris several weeks ago when they were all a bit tipsy and Chris had come over to chill. She could see how he was looking at PJ, different somehow than his usual flirty bravado, he almost looked like he was going to cry now and then. He'd become much more subdued around Peej than he used to be.

When she'd confronted him about it he told her that he couldn't stand to be so near PJ knowing that he'd never reciprocate his feelings. The urge to cuddle, kiss and just be with him was overwhelming, and he was considering trying to cut ties even though he thought it might just kill him. Because he couldn't cope with these feelings any more. Of course he'd said this in his own slightly exaggerated way, trying to make light of the fact that he'd just implied that he couldn't see himself living without Peej.

It was she who'd come up with the new strategy. She really liked Chris and thought that PJ did too and thought that this plan might tip Peej's hand if he did have feelings for Chris. She'd assumed that if he didn't then things would continue as they were and Chris sad though he would be would have to accept it. She knew now that PJ obviously did have feelings for Chris, but they couldn't torture him anymore, whatever made Peej happy was the most important thing.

Wrapping her arms around him protectively she had told PJ "Peej, it's ok! Everyone that loves and likes you will understand whatever it is you are going through or want to do. We'll support you one hundred percent. You have to do what makes you happy, whether that's what you've always done, or something new and scary, if it makes you happy and it's not damaging anyone else then go for it. You've always been daring and innovative, so be brave now my 'Tiny Planet Explorer'".

PJ just gave a deep sigh and a very weak smile "I'll think about it some more Soph, thanks, I think I need a shower now, and it might help me gather my thoughts". "and that's pretty much all I know Chris, when he came out of the shower it was about eleven thirty. He shouted don't wait up I'm going out, the door shut and we haven't been able to get in touch with him since".

Shit, shit, shit, was Chris's first response, his second was to call himself a selfish cunt, and then to call himself selfish again because his first words hadn't been right we have to find him. They talked about the possibility of tracking Peej's mobile phone, but all the services they could find required the phone being tracked to download an app or similar programme, or at least respond to a request from the tracker to give permission for the service. Also they didn't think it would work if his phone was turned off.

Louis and James had already gone out to start scouring PJ's favourite 'thinking' places, and Sophie and Jamie were ready to go and try some other areas. Chris felt useless stuck in his flat here all that distance away. He told her he was coming to them, but Sophie felt it might be better for him to stay there in case PJ were to try to contact him at home somehow, or in case they needed to get to PJ fast and he was nearer Chris than them. If they'd heard nothing by the morning he could come then if he wanted.

As soon as he got off the phone with Sophie he started ringing PJ every five minutes or so, his heart a dull leaden thudding lump inside him. He'd been doing this for nearly an hour each minute drawing out eternally, living through scenario after scenario convinced that something awful had happened to Peej. When it actually connected and rang he jumped out of his skin. Chris muttered "come on Peej, please pick up".

Just as he thought it was going to go to voice mail PJ's voice low and serious came "Chris". "Thank fuck for that, Peej where are you man? Everyone's been worried sick about you... Are you ok!?". "I'm ok Chris, I've rung Sophie to let her know where I am". "Well thank God for that, she nearly ripped my head off.. verbally, when you disappeared". "I'm sorry she told you off, she's a fierce one when her cubs are threatened". Chris loved PJ's unusual turn of phrase, one of the many things that he loved about him.

Chris was about to tell him how sorry he was for how he'd been behaving when PJ interrupted, calmly, "open the door Chris". "You say whaaat?". "Open the door". Chris walked towards it, and as he reached for the handle he could see a figure drawing a little nearer and realised PJ was actually here!

He opened his door and without another word PJ walked in. Chris's felt the air flood his lungs before rushing out again in what felt like the first breath he'd taken in days. Shutting the door he followed PJ into his flat. It was strange to see Peej looking dishevelled he was always so well groomed. He stood in the middle of Chris's flat without any backpack, or cameras, alone unfettered and strangely still.

Chris was flooded with relief but still worried as to how PJ was feeling, and whether he could forgive him. He moved towards his friend, still as a statue PJ watched him, his gaze almost fierce in its intensity. Chris stopped and put his arms out inviting a hug, PJ responded by raising his too but not moving towards Chris, an open welcoming invitation but one that Chris clearly needed to make the first move on. He swallowed PJ up in his arms, hugging him so tight almost as if he wanted them to become one person. It was then knowing PJ was safe that tears really came ripping out of him, a deep shuddering sob tore through him and he couldn't speak, he couldn't even catch his breath for a moment.

PJ seemed to snap back to life, his arms wrapped around Chris, one hand comfortingly stroking up and down his spine. PJ's breath came warm on his cheek as he whispered to him. "Shhh it's ok Chris, I'm really sorry for worrying you". Chris managed to find his voice, broken between gasps "I'm so sorry Peej,.. I thought I'd fucked you up so badly you'd hate me forever, or worse". "Hey come on Kendall you're hot but no one's going to throw themselves off a bridge for you", PJ's head turned slightly so that he spoke those words almost directly into Chris's ear, his breath warm on his neck. Chris shivered with pleasure and laughed between his slowly receding sobs, "Way to bruise my ego Luguori" he smiled as he turned his head so that their lips were almost touching.

This felt perfect PJ thought, he allowed his instincts to come to the surface, no more reasoning things out, and forcing himself into a role even he had expected of himself. This was right it didn't need over analysing. He released himself from their bear hug, locking eyes with Chris a look of sheer determination and something else on his face, and slid his coat off allowing it to crumple to the floor.

Chris had always been amazed at the intensity PJ's cool green blue eyes could express, they could pierce you, smoulder right through you, and they were doing it now. Chris gulped and shuffled awkwardly but he couldn't look away. His heart felt like a trapped bird inside his rib cage. It was beating so fast the brief thought crossed his mind that it would be just like him to die of a heart attack right now when things appeared to be going right.

PJ took one step forward and reached out for Chris, taking him by the waist and pulling him close then cupping his face with both hands. Chris's arms windmilled very slightly in surprise before reaching out to rest his hands on slim hips. In an instant PJ's lips were on his. All the sensation in his body was gathered and concentrate right there in that one place and this one moment of time. If anything could rip a hole in the fabric of time and space the emotions he was feeling right now might just do it.

He let out a deep moaning sigh expressing years of thwarted lust and emotion in that one sound, and slid his arms around Peej's waist relishing the warmth of his body against him. He felt as if he must surely be dreaming, even as PJ kissed him he couldn't help the treacherous fear that gnawed at him. The fear that he would wake up from this dream, the fear that if he wasn't dreaming PJ would change his mind, regret what he was doing.

Thankfully he couldn't focus on the fear for long with PJ's lips continuing their exploration of his. PJ's hand now cupping the back of Chris's head the other arm tight about him locking them in a lovers embrace. "I got your message Chris" he whispered softly nuzzling Chris's ear and the little indentation just below it. Did you mean it?". "Every word" he spoke low and softly as he pulled away slightly so he could look into those sparkling intelligent eyes the colour of translucent green sea glass. "Even about the tramp" PJ smiled. "Especially the tramp" Chris's words were swallowed as PJ's lips crushed against his.

Eyes closed Chris became completely lost in the sensation, fears fading away like ghosts at dawn. PJ's firm lips pressed against his full soft ones working in harmony, bringing Chris's arms reflexively up high on PJ's Back, his fingers and palms desperately raking across his shoulders down his back and around his waist again, as if he couldn't get enough of Peej wanting to feel every inch of him. PJ's kiss was making that damn bird inside his chest move to his stomach too, he felt as if surely little sparks must be coming off them like some kind of human Van De Graaff Generator. PJ pulled in even closer so that their bodies were pressed so tight together it almost hurt. PJ's left arm moved to Chris's back now stroking in big languorous circles making his shirt ride up, leaving enough room for PJ's hand to just slide right under. Where it continued it's journey skin to skin.

The hand cupping his head starting to clench and tug in his hair almost as if he wanted to eat Chris right up. Suddenly pulling Chris's head to the side making him gasp and exposing a long length of silky neck, which PJ proceeded to lick and kiss. Sucking firmly leaving swelling bursts of love discolouring Chris's skin, these were no delicate pinpricks but full luscious bruising signposts of ownership. He felt Chris quiver under his lips making little incoherent gasping noises as his hands clutched at PJ as if he was completely unable to control his reactions. "Jesus you are a hot bastard Liguori" he mumbled his voice thick with passion. "You haven't seen the half of it yet Kendall" Peej whispered against his skin.

PJ kissed his way back to Chris's lips, gave a lingering peck and took a moment to allow himself to bask in the kaleidoscope of greens and browns that made up the glorious glistening orbs of his lovers eyes. He knew now that's what they were going to be, he couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to realise how he truly felt about Chris. Lovers, best friends and more if Chris would have him. Chris stared back his eyes wide still disbelieving of what was happening, for once in his life lost for words completely unable to articulate how much this meant to him, how much he had needed him, how Peej had him completely and forever.

PJ didn't give Chris long to try and come up with any words. He could feel him rock hard against his own aching swelling they needed to do something about it or there was going to be one almighty mess in their pants. For the moment though he was lost again in the desire to kiss the life out of the man who'd pursued him so relentlessly, even if in a sweet and funny way.

Cradling Chris firmly but tenderly in his arms his lips began a slow sensual exploration of his face and lips, while his hands did the same to his body. Everywhere PJ touched him it set of incandescent flares which spread out all over his body meeting and merging until the whole of his being was aflame. As PJ kissed him his kiss became more passionate, desperate even. Their tongues had only flirted so far, just tiny exploratory little flicks against lips but now for the first time PJ thrust his tongue firmly between Chris's lips not even asking permission. Chris knew what the saying feeling weak at the knees meant now. He moaned into the kiss as their tongues explored each other, silky and sinuous moving in time as if they had been born to dance this dance.

Chris hands reached for PJ's thick waves and curls and buried themselves there as if he were trying to stop himself sliding to the floor. Feeling the tilt of PJ's head change a little and his arm tighten around his waist crushing him against him Chris didn't think he could stand much longer, he just wanted to spread out on the bed and lose himself in PJ land. Their lips had barely left each other since PJ lips first locked on his, yet there was no need to pull apart to breath, they were so synchronised that the little moments they smiled and their lips parted were all they needed for air. At this moment all they needed was each other, oxygen could go hang.

PJ had been slowly shuffling Chris backwards until he could feel his bed pressing against the back of his legs. PJ pulled reluctantly away from his lips eyelids heavy and eyes full of love and lust as Chris stumbled against the bed, He smiled wickedly and shuffled forward another step forcing them to overbalance and send them tumbling onto it. It wasn't an elegant fall as PJ still had Chris locked in his arms, Chris's arms flew out to the side and into the air in an automatic 'save myself' reflex. They hit the bed laughing.

PJ chuckled as he nuzzled into Chris's long neck and began to kiss it again, more slow hot kisses each one a moment of searing perfection, as they moved from ear to jaw to collar bone. Each one drawing a little more blood to the surface leaving a bloom of smaller pink pinprick blossoms on the skin. Chris's chest was heaving as if he couldn't get enough air, panting arching his back, little moans escaping him his head thrown back and lips parted as PJ continued his journey. The feeling of the man he'd loved for so long making love to him, his body pressed close was overwhelming.

Hands now on Chris's shirt undoing the buttons and throwing it open, his hands following the contours of his body, caressing Chris's stomach. The sensation of Chris's warm smooth creamy skin under his hands sent shockwaves of pleasure through PJ's body forcing him to take a sharp inhalation of breath his eyes fluttering closed with the overwhelming pleasure and feelings he was swamped with. He ran his hands up over his ribs to his chest, brushing his palms over his nipples and on to Chris's shoulders pushing the shirt back, and dragging it off Chris as he leant forward to free it from his back.

"Jesus Peej, you're driving me insane boy!", "Good" PJ mumbled against his neck, as his lips lazily travelled down Chris's breast bone, "you've been driving me slowly mental for years too." Chris's fingers now back in PJ's hair gripping and caressing in turn as PJ's lips fastened on one of Chris's nipples and sucked hard. "Aaaah, oh God that feels good". "You like that do you you little minx, PJ chuckled as his left hand caressed upwards and stroked his palm in little circles over the tip of Chris's right nipple as his tongue flicked back and forth over his left. Chris let out a loud groan of pleasure and involuntarily thrust his hips up.

PJ sat up straddling Chris across his thighs looking down at his panting friend flushed pink, eyes wide and black, lips rosy and kiss bruised, this is what and who he wanted more sure of this now than he had been of anything in his life.

Chris interrupted PJ's reverie propped on his elbows palms facing up in a 'what's going on' gesture, but with a dark wicked fire in his eyes and in his belly just blurted out "Well come on then Peej, fuck me!"

PJ laughed at his grinning friend, leaned forward arms braced either side of Chris's shoulders looking into his eyes as he started to move his hips in little circles pressing himself against his groin. He could feel that he was still as hard as he was and it brought little gasps of pleasure from both of them. "Not yet lady" Peej whispered against Chris's Jaw as he lowered himself and kissed it. "Awww, Chris whined" as he reached up and started to peel Peej's T-shirt up relishing the feeling of his skin against his hands as he did so. As PJ's tight necked T-shirt popped over his head Chris took in the sight as it seemed to him that PJ's waves and curls bounced and glowed in the low morning light streaming through the windows, almost in slow motion.

"I love you Peej" looking into the eyes just inches from his own. "I love you too Chris, no more playing the field?", "I don't want 'the field' if I've got you Peej, you're all I've wanted for so long". PJ smiled as they melted together hands moving with urgent passion against one another, lips sealed together. PJ was surprised to find the taste of salt on his lips. Chris was crying, "sorry Peej, it'll stop in a minute, I'm just so happy!".

The time for coherent talking was past and PJ didn't want to wait any longer, he fumbled for Chris's zipper and in no time his trousers were cast to the other side of the room. As soon as Chris felt PJ's hands on his zip he started to release PJ from his jeans, but as they were spray painted on it took quite an inelegant ballet to get them off. Chris rolled PJ onto his back straddling him and started to remove his boxers, his own following seconds later.

Chris lowered himself one hand brushing up PJ's body taking time to let the fact that what he had fantasised about so often was happening against all the odds. The little hairs on PJ's chest tickled against his fingers, he smiled as his hand moved to cradle his cheek. PJ's heart was pounding out of his chest as Chris kissed him gently, little butterfly kisses against his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his throat. His eyes closed and he gulped before sliding one hand around Chris's neck drawing him back to his lips, gently. Chris's lips as soft as rose petals and sweet as honey intoxicating, PJ was falling down a sensory rabbit hole that brought a sweet pain of longing almost as much as the singing thrill of pleasure. Little flicks of tongues darting softly from mouth to mouth. The kiss becoming more hungry and urgent with the growing ache between their legs.

Chris started to move his hips against Peej, he pulled back a little to look into PJ's face as he stammered quietly, "you don't have to fuck me you know", now teasing PJ, grinning he whispered "I could fuck you" then more seriously "or we could just touch each other, I want you to be happy and enjoy this Peej"

PJ half sat and half rolled Chris onto his back pinning him underneath him taking the warm fuzzy loved up Chris by surprise. "Oh you don't escape that easily Christopher; I love you, I want you, and I'm bloody well going to have you" Chris was swamped by the passion he could see in PJ's eyes and reached up for him drawing him close as he wrapped his long slender legs around him.

They lost themselves in each other making love as if they were meant to fit, perfectly synchronised, breath coming faster and faster until their aching, sweet shuddering release swept through them. Leaving them collapsed in one another's arms, whispering words of love, lazy fingers sweeping through sweat slicked hair, little kisses and contented sighs as their heart beats and breath steadied.

"I think you could say we've consummated our relationship". "Yes thoroughly consummated, a job well done I'd say" Peej agreed, reluctant to part they lay in each others arms a little longer legs and hands entwined, the big windows creating a pool of shimmering light around them on the bed. They dozed for a little while they'd had a stressful and worrying couple of days but were now content and more deeply happy than either of them could ever remember being.

When they woke they busied themselves freshening up and brewing a nice cup of tea they also made some cereal even though it was nearer lunch time than breakfast. They could hardly keep their eyes or their hands off one another, every time they came into proximity it brought a stroke of an arm, or peck on the cheek. PJ nearly dragged Chris back to bed when he slunk up behind him as he poured the cereal into the bowls. Sliding his arms around his waist pressing his long body against him, nuzzling against his neck, lips hot and gentle as they nibbled his earlobe and breathed "I love you too much Peej" against it. muttering "easy tiger" as he noticed Peej's almost instant erection and pleas to have a 're-run'. They had things to do and plenty of time for exploring each other later. They were loving their sudden domesticity, their faces aching from smiling so much.

They settled down on the sofa in the lounge area conversation flowing easily, and turning naturally to their future. Chris still wanted Peej to move in and this time PJ was in complete agreement. After believing that he was going to lose Chris this last few weeks he wanted nothing more than to be with him as much as possible, sharing their life now seemed like the most natural thing in the world. He would still be heavily involved with his crew he was sure they'd understand when they knew how he and Chris felt about each other. He and Chris would help them find accommodation as near as possible and help them move in and settle. They would still all be hanging out and working together, and Chris was more than happy about this.

A few quiet moments passed, Chris was chewing on his bottom lip as if worried about something, "are you ok Chris, you're not regretting anything are you?". "God no love, never think that, this is...you are.. the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's just I was wondering – You don't want to keep this some big dark secret do you Peej?". Chris's head was a little downcast looking up at Peej, his eyes filled with hope and uncertainty.

Chris had always been very open about his sexuality, making no secret of being bi and a bit of a horn dog. He saw no problem with remaining open and having people know he was now in a committed relationship with a man. Also he felt proud that that man was PJ. He was so relieved when Peej answered "Nope I'm not going to live some bullshit lie, what you see is what you get with me. I don't care about people knowing about us I'm not going to hide and skulk about"

Peej chuckled to himself. "What's so funny hunny?" Chris smirked. "Just remembering a few weeks ago when I was visiting my family. We were out in the garden, a nice day just chilling, chatting and eating when my dad asked if I was dating. When I said no he said, what about that Chris boy who is always after you? He seems like a nice boy, he'd look after you, No?" Chris stared at Peej mouth hanging open in genuine surprise. "Yeah seems my old man knew something about me that I didn't AND he can see the future" PJ grinned at his boyfriend.

Chris smiled shaking his head in disbelief, his voice brimming with humour, "even your dad was shipping us" both boys laughing now as Chris leant towards Peej kissing him. Gazing into his beautiful clear green eyes a contented look on his face as he spoke gently "Jesus Peej you're so stubborn sometimes, how did it take so long for you to realise you were destined to be mine" before kissing him slow and sensual again he tasted of the little raspberries mixed through the cereal and tea.

They reluctantly turned back to their half drunk tea talking about and planning the day ahead, Chris slurped at his drink lost in thought for a moment. Taking a deep breath "Sweetheart! ... love of my life! my reason for being!..", "Yeah, what you want shitstickz?". Chris burst out laughing and hit Peej with a cushion..."Well you know how we've known each other for years, gone on holidays together, worked together, partied together...", "Oh yes, don't I know it love". " Well now that you've fucked me you know you're going to have to marry me right?"

Peej spluttered into his tea, eyes wide, mouthing words looking a little like a goldfish blowing bubbles, but no sound came out. Chris started to feel a little worried, perhaps he could pass it off as a joke, it kind of sounded like one. PJ finally found his voice. "Even if that's a joke Kendall you've said the words now, it's a binding contract... he lied.. and I'm going to hold you to it".

Chris could not believe his ears, he couldn't believe he'd had the balls to ask, and even less could he believe that Peej had 'got it' and accepted. "Well that's sorted then wifey, we're getting changed and going out to buy the rings and set a date, now! Before you change your mind". "Erm... uhuh wifey?... You're the wifey Chris, I'm 'the man'".. "Well I do look better in a frock than you" Chris grinned. Of course they both knew that there were no and would never be gender roles in their relationship they were both men, men who just happened to love the holy fuck out of each other.

On their way out of the flat an hour of snogging later PJ wondered, "ermm, Chris I don't have to change my name or anything do I, I like Liguori it's part of me.. um part of my culture and heritage" Chris stopped, smiling at his young fiancé of course not Liguori, we can keep our own names, hell I'll even take yours if you want" PJ beamed, he knew how the name thing worked, he just liked teasing Chris see how far he could push him before he cottoned on.

Chris turned back towards PJ "Who should we tell first?!" with barely a pause they both grinned and exclaimed in unison "Sophie".


End file.
